


A Banri and Juza Story in Some White Day

by DefinitelyNotMinagiTsuzuru (YokubouNoRain)



Series: A3! Stories in Some White Day [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Settsu Banri is a Little Shit, White Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/DefinitelyNotMinagiTsuzuru
Summary: Juza es elegido junto a Banri para participar como actor invitado en una obra en la universidad del líder de la tropa de otoño. Tanto él como el resto de los actores notan actitudes extrañas en el mayor de los Hyodo.Durante elWhite Dayconfesará que es lo que estuvo haciendo todo ese tiempo en realidad...Se supone que esto debería estar disponible en otras plataformas, pero mi notebook decidió tomarse un par de meses sabáticos y hacer copy&paste desde el celu es un dolor de huevos, así que, por ahora, esto va a estar disponible sólo acá :)
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Series: A3! Stories in Some White Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210046
Kudos: 5





	A Banri and Juza Story in Some White Day

**Author's Note:**

> Primer historia de esta especie de semana por el _White Day_.  
> Ninguna historia tiene relación con las escritas para la [A3! NSFW Week 2021: Valentine's Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166234), y aunque tengan ciertos detalles que conecten a algunas entre sí, son sólo eso, detalles 🤭 
> 
> Esto salió porque busqué temas sobre el _White Day_ y fui viendo qué me sonaba con qué pareja. En el caso del Juban/Banju, el tema era: “A ha estado enamorado de vos en secreto por un tiempo y ha decidido tomar esta oportunidad para confesarse”, o algo así xD
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Liber Entertainment.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, PLAGIOS. 
> 
> **« ADVERTENCIA: LAS ACCIONES Y ACTITUDES DE LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTADOS A CONTINUACIÓN PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES DEL JUEGO »**
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

Era la tercera vez que Banri lo encontraba así, durmiendo en cualquier lugar menos donde debía. Lo peor es que había sido contratado junto a él como actores invitados para una obra de teatro de su universidad. 

—Ey —trató de despertarlo pegándole una patada, pero sólo alcanzó a oír un quejido de su parte. Las risitas de los demás actores a su alrededor le hicieron saltar una vena de la frente—. Hyodo. Oye, despierta, idiota. 

Juza volvió a quejarse, pero, esta vez, abrió los ojos y se incorporó con lentitud. 

—¿Ya terminó? 

—Séh. Agarra tus cosas y vámonos. Sakyo-san me envió una lista de cosas que quiere que compremos de regreso al dormitorio —Banri colgó su bolso sobre uno de sus hombros y suspiró—. Qué molesto es… 

* * *

  
  


Cada vez que Banri y Juza caminaban juntos por la calle sucedía lo mismo. Juza se daba cuenta por los quejidos y el ceño fruncido de Banri, pero la gente a su alrededor parecía abrirse paso para dejarlos pasar. Aunque ninguno lo hacía adrede, su presencia era imponente para el resto de los transeúntes. 

—Ah. Yo tengo que irme por aquí. 

Al oírlo, Banri se giró para enfrentarlo. 

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a dejar que lleve solo todo esto hasta el dormitorio? 

—Es un buen ejercicio —respondió Juza dejando en el suelo las bolsas que tenía en sus manos—. Nos vemos luego. 

—¿Eh? No me jodas. ¡Oye! ¡Vuelve aquí, Hyodo! —ante sus gritos, la gente que caminaba a su alrededor observaba a Banri con miedo. Claro, las pocas personas que osaban posar su mirada sobre el muchacho—. Desgraciado… 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Faltaban un par de días para el estreno de la obra en la universidad de Banri y la situación con Juza no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Aunque sus papeles eran pequeños, no quería dejar mal parada ni a la compañía ni a él mismo como el líder de una de las tropas. Aunque Juza se seguía durmiendo durante los ensayos, respondía de manera correcta durante el mismo, así que Banri no indagó mucho más en eso. Siendo la última reunión de la semana, el grupo los invitó a cenar, pero Juza se disculpó con ellos diciéndoles que tenía un compromiso previo. Los actores se dirigieron a un restaurante al cual Banri había querido ir desde que vio su reseña en una página de Internet, pero no había encontrado tiempo para ir, y tampoco la compañía. Había concebido la idea de invitar a la tropa de otoño, pero se arrepintió a los pocos segundos, así que siguió sin haber ido hasta ese día. 

—Oye, Settsu, ¿qué le pasa a tu compañero? ¿Tiene narcolepsia o algo de eso? 

—Ni idea. 

—¿Ese no es Hyodo-kun? 

La pregunta de una de las actrices ocasionó que todos observaban hacia donde ella señalaba. Juza estaba concentrado observando algo que una empleada al otro lado del mostrador le estaba enseñando. 

—¿Qué rayos está haciendo aquí? —susurró Banri. 

—¡Oye, Hyodo! —uno de los actores llamó a Juza a los gritos. Él, al darse por aludido y viendo al grupo en el lugar, se disculpó con la empleada y salió prácticamente huyendo del restaurante—. Y se fue… 

—¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo…? 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Banri regresó a los dormitorios y pasó por la cocina. Al abrir la heladera para sacar una botella de agua, encontró un plato de comida con una nota dirigida a él, obviamente de puño y letra de Omi. Se sonrió y siguió su camino hacia su habitación. Al entrar, encontró a Juza sentado frente a su escritorio. 

—Hola —lo saludó Banri, lanzando la botella sobre su mesa. 

—Ah, hola —el rubio se lo quedó mirando y se cruzó de brazos. Juza se percató de ello y levantó la cabeza—. ¿Qué? 

—¿A mí me estás preguntando? ¡A ti qué te pasa! Dijiste que tenías algo que hacer, ¿y después apareces así como si nada? 

—No sabía que estaban reunidos ahí… 

—¿Y qué tanto estabas haciendo? 

—¿Te importa? 

Banri sintió que algo le subía desde el estómago. Estaba seguro que era rabia por la manera en que Juza le había respondido.

—Por supuesto que no. Pero fue a mí a quien dejaste en ridículo, imbécil. 

Mientras le respondía, Banri le dio la espalda y subió a su cama llevando consigo sólo su teléfono. A diferencia de Juza, que parecía estar haciendo deberes de la universidad, él se pasó la noche jugando. 

* * *

  
  


La obra se estrenaba al día siguiente y los actores habían decidido tomarse el día libre, así que Banri accedió a asistir a una sesión de estudio. No es que él lo necesitara, pero no le costaba nada sentarse y explicarle a alguien más lo que no entendía. Al estar reunidos en la biblioteca, no se dio cuenta que su teléfono se había quedado sin batería sino hasta intentar ver la hora mientras estaban saliendo de la universidad. 

—Ah, ¿tienes hora? 

—¿Aquel que está sentado allá no es Hyodo? 

—¿Eh? ¿Dónde? ¿Me disculpan? —Banri se acercó a su compañero, que estaba sentado en una de las bancas cerca de la entrada—. Oye. 

—Hola. ¿Dónde tienes tu teléfono? 

—Se quedó sin batería. ¿Por qué? 

—Te estuve llamando. 

—¿Qué sucedió? Hace frío… 

Banri se quejó mientras metía ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Juza le respondió entregándole una bolsa. 

—Para ti. 

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Sabes que mi cumpleaños es en septiembre, ¿no? 

—Sólo agárralo, ¿sí? 

Banri se sentó en la banca con la bolsa sobre sus piernas y la abrió de par en par para ver su contenido. Era una caja del restaurante en el que se habían encontrado. 

—¿Sushi? 

Juza no respondió. Banri abrió la caja y se encontró con una bandeja de comida. 

—Es tu favorito, ¿no? 

El líder de la tropa de otoño volvió a posar su mirada sobre Juza. Aunque el sol ya se había ocultado, podía divisar un tono rojizo sobre sus mejillas que lo hicieron sonreír. Agarró un rollo y lo comió, seguido de un segundo no mucho tiempo después. 

—¿Qué haces ahí parado? —le preguntó el muchacho mientras palmeaba el lugar vacío a su lado que fue ocupado luego por Juza—. Puedes comer… 

—Ah, no… 

—Vamos. No me harás comer esto a mí solo —el aludido lo miró de reojo y agarró uno—. Está delicioso… 

—¿Tus amigos no te están esperando? 

—Ah… Préstame tu teléfono. 

—¿Para qué? 

—¿Me lo das? 

El aludido le entregó el aparato el cual Banri le devolvió luego de enviar un mensaje. 

—Gracias. Oye, ¿de dónde sacaste el dinero para comprar esto? 

—Del trabajo —susurró Juza. 

—¿Eh? 

—Del trabajo. 

—Pero si tú no trabajas… 

—Estuve trabajando, pero, hoy renuncié… 

Banri empezó a atar cabos. Solía ser más inteligente, pero con Juza, sólo le importaba superarlo en todo lo relacionado al teatro, y en lo que se presentara. En ese momento, se dio cuenta por qué se quedaba despierto hasta tan tarde y por qué se dormía en lugares impensables. 

—¿Por qué renunciaste? 

Juza suspiró y miró a Banri con el ceño fruncido. 

—Si serás estúpido… ¿Al menos sabes qué día es hoy? 

—¿Domingo? 

—La fecha, ¿qué fecha es? 

—¿Catorce? 

—De marzo. Hoy es catorce de marzo. 

Banri veía a Juza incluso ansioso de que se diera cuenta de algo sobre lo que no estaba siendo demasiado explícito. 

—¿Y qué con eso? —soltó Banri mientras agarraba una nueva pieza de sushi y observaba la expresión de frustración de su compañero. Por primera vez en su vida estaba satisfecho por no entenderlo. 

—Hoy es el  _ White Day _ … 

Por segunda vez, las fichas cayeron solas. Lo que tenía entre sus manos no era completamente blanco, pero a causa del arroz, sí lo era. 

—¿Me estás diciendo que te buscaste un trabajo temporal para comprarme algo por el  _ White Day?  _

—Estás cerca —musitó Juza sin enfrentar a Banri. 

—¿Y? Me compraste esto por el  _ White Day _ , ¿sí o no? —la respuesta que obtuvo Banri fue un suave beso de parte de Juza. Sus labios sabían a dulce. Estaba seguro de que había estado comiendo algo de eso mientras lo esperaba. Revoleó los ojos y reparó en las mejillas rojas de su compañero—. ¿Eso fue un beso? 

—Dame un respiro… 

Banri sentía las comisuras de sus labios doliéndole. 

—¿Fue tu primer beso? —Juza chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada. Banri sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos y se acercó a él—. Oh, bueno. Tal parece que tendré que darte un par de lecciones… 

Banri besó a Juza delicadamente. Quiso cerrar los ojos, pero le era imposible despegar la mirada de sus mejillas sonrojadas. ¿Cómo podía alguien que a los demás les daba miedo ser tan tierno algunas veces? Sentía que terminaría intoxicado por el sabor dulce de sus labios, pero la sensación que se despertaba en él cada vez que sus labios se encontraban no la cambiaría por nada. Juza fue el que, con timidez, profundizó el beso un poco más. Banri jaló de las mangas de su chaqueta para obligarlo a separarse. 

—Lo siento… 

—Aprendes rápido —reconoció Banri palmeando su pecho un par de veces—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? 

—¿Qué quieres hacer? 

—Tengo un par de ideas… Pero es un poco pronto para una de ellas —le dijo mientras agarraba las manijas de la bolsa y se ponía de pie. 

—¿Cuál es la segunda? 

Banri le extendió su mano libre. 

—Hay una feria de dulces cerca de aquí. ¿Quieres que pasemos por ahí de regreso a los dormitorios? 

—No estaría mal. 

Juza se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Banri. El sonido de su teléfono dentro de su bolsillo llamó su atención. 

—¿Qué es? 

—Un mensaje de Kumon… Dice que está en el hospital, que un compañero de trabajo tuvo un accidente y que regresará un poco más tarde con Azami. 

—¿Estabas preocupado? 

—¿Eh? No. Kumon siempre me avisa por dónde está. 

—Qué complejo que tiene ese niño contigo… 

Banri revoleó los ojos mientras era ligeramente empujado por Juza hacia un costado. 

—El que tú tienes conmigo es peor… 

—¿Ah, sí? 

—Al menos no soy un niño que se esconde detrás de unos chocolates de San Valentín… 

—Vete al demonio, Hyodo… 

—Séh, séh…   
  


**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ^u^
> 
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/YokubouNoRainFanfics) | [Tumblr](https://yokubounorain.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/YnR_Fanfics)


End file.
